1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive force transmission device for transferring power between an input shaft and an output shaft.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-082869 discloses an example of a conventional drive force transmission device. In the drive force transmission device disclosed in this reference, a drive force transmission path for transmitting a drive force from an electric motor to a pair of wheels is provided with a clutch device that is configured and arranged to disconnect the drive force transmission path when the electric motor is in an idle condition. The clutch device includes a first clutch with an overrunning function and a second clutch without an overrunning function. The first clutch is configured and arranged to be engaged to transfer the drive force only when the vehicle is moving forward. The second clutch is configured and arranged to be engaged to transfer the drive torque only when the vehicle is moving in reverse. In other words, the first clutch is a forward-drive one-way clutch and the second clutch is a reverse-drive friction clutch. The clutch device further includes a cam mechanism that engages the second clutch (a friction clutch) when the vehicle is driving in reverse drive. Moreover, a regulating member is provided to regulate movement of the cam mechanism.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved drive force transmission device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.